Promotion
by elly32
Summary: Bobby&Tara! What if it was Tara who got a promotion? It's just one shot so give it a try!


**_A.N. An idea pop into my head and didn't want to disappear till I wrote it down:)_**

**_ I hope you'll like it:)_**

**_ Since English is not my native language I sincerely apologies for any mistakes I've made:)_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sue Thomas FB EYE nor it characters, sadly!

* * *

Tara couldn't believe her own eyes.

One more time she skimmed through content of the letter and then a huge smile brightened her face.

She has done it!

After a few years of the work in the FBI in the end she's accomplished a promotion.

No, it was something more than simple promotion! It's a chance of the lifetime!

„ Why so happy?" Sue approached her friend and put a mug of the steaming coffee in front of her while sitting on edge of the desk.

Tara wondered for a split of second whether to give her secret away, but temptation to share her joy with Sue was too strong.

"I've got promotion!" she said showing a letter.

Sue almost split her coffee when she bowed in order to hug her friend.

„ Congratulations!" she said genuinely and Levi chime in with loud barking

„ Thanks" Tara smiled to Sue and stroked Levi's ears " you to Levi".

Sue read the letter and her smile suddenly died out. She raised amazed eyes on Tara.

"You are moving away?" she asked in disbelief "to New York?"

Tara felt her own joy fading. It was the only scrape.

" Yes,you see they have the best computer unit there and they want me to join it" she explained trying to revive her previous enthusiasm.

„ And you'll go?" Sue still couldn't believe it. Tara was a member of their team, their family.

„ It's my chance" Tara declared desperately wanting Sue to understand „ and nothing keeps me here"

She frozen realizing that she had said too much.

It's too late, in Sue's eyes already glimpsed understanding

"In that case I'm happy with you" she said softly and wanted to add something more but Levi interfered by putting his paw on her knee as a warning.

"Don't tell them" Tara asked quickly seeing approaching Myles and added seeing Sue's questioning look

" I'll tell them" _as soon as I make my decision_ she completed in thoughts.

Sue nodded and lightly squeezed her arm

" Take your time" she said

--

For the last hour Tara has been sitting by her desk with her unseeing eyes fixed on the computer screen.

All of her previous euphoria disappeared.

_Move to NY? Leave Washington?_

_After all you alone had said that nothing keeps you here_

_Nothing... Nothing at all._

Tara raised her eyes and Moved them around the room to look at her friends.In the end her gaze stopped on the tall Austen who has too often been a subject of her dreams.

_Stop it! How long you intend to sigh to the guy who made it very clear that you are not his type!_

" Sheila? Everything alright?" Bobby asked slightly raising his head and coming across her gaze.

„ Sure" she said quickly and bent her head so that he didn't manage to read anything from her face. Sometimes he has been too good at it.

_You see?Do you honestly intend to spend next 10 years of your life watching him from concealment, watching him dating all those prettier than you women and dreaming that one day it would be you?!_

Tara shook her head dismissing that awful visions of her future.

_No. I will go to NY._

--

„ Anyone know where is Tara?" Jack asked the next day sitting down by his desk.

Bobby, Myles and Lucy immediately fixed their eyes on the empty chair.

Tara was usually first in the office and when they came she's already absorbed with work.

A view of the empty chair and turned off computer gave a slightly ghostly impression.

„ She took a day off" D briefly clarified absence of their friend.

Sue looked sadly at the empty chair.

Lucy noticed that look and with voice which left no the place for any objection called

"Sue, come with me! I need your help!"

As soon as both were in a asylum of the women's toilet far away from male ears Lucy looked expectedly at her friend.

" OK, now split!"

--

After two hours Bobby was fed up. He lost count how many times he turned away his head toward Tara's desk in order to throw some playful comment and as a reward receive one of her brightening- the- whole- room- smiles only to came across abandoned desk.

" Why did she need a day off anyway!"he muttered

Lucy heard his words and looked at the empty place making her mind. She knew that she shouldn't cut in . As a matter of fact she'd promised Sue, when she'd told her about yesterday conversation with Tara that she wouldn't squeal a word but this situation was exceptional. Deep down Lucy was convinced that Tara's leaving would make nobody of them happy , not even Tara herself.

"It will be hard to get used to the office without Tara" she started provocatively.

She didn't have to wait even five seconds before an eruption followed.

„ What are you talking about?!" Bobby was already standing by her desk with Jack right behind him , even Myles stopped his reading and fixed his eyes on her waiting for explanation.

„ Tara got a promotion" Lucy clarified calmly leaving the ripest fragment for the end " she's transferring to NY"

„ Wow, it's..." Jack didn't know what to say, he was happy because Tara deserved a promotion but on the other hand….. he looked at his best friend.

Bobby stood in the same place, shock clearly visible on his face.

„ Tara is leaving" he whispered .

_Sheila is walking away. He won't see anymore that smile of hers, they won't be drawing their playful quarrels. In the morning he won't be greaten with a view of a sleepy green eyes and a fragrance of her perfume . Their little Sheila is walking away.His little Sheila._

„ Today she flew to NY in order to settle details" Lucy decided to turn a bolt up.

_'If it doesn't induce certain Austen into action nothing will make it'_ she thought

„ Bobby? You OK" Jack lightly nudged his back

„ I…" shock on Bobby's face was suddenly replaced with a look of sheer determination "I'm taking day off" he said to Jack grasping his leather jacket from the back of a chair.

„ Sure mate, just bring her home" Jack smiled and Lucy hugged Sue.

"I told you it would work!" Lucy winked cheerfully listening to rapid steps distancing down the corridor . Before Bobby reached the end of it he started running.

--

Tara bit goodbye to all agents and left the FBI building in NY. She went straight to the scorching hot street.

She managed to make only 2 footsteps before she crashed into a man.

„ I'm sorry…." she began when she felt that the man was grasping her in her waist and pressing her to his body. In the first reaction she started raising her knee in the self-defense move but then she smelt the familiar scent.

„ Bobby?" she asked amazed raising her head " What are doing you here ?"

„ Hi" he said suddenly lost of words.

Tara realized how close they're and rapidly took a step backward freeing herself from his arms.

Something flashed on Bobby's face but he let her go.

"The question is what are you doing here ?" he started „ why didn't you tell us anything? You were going to simply leave without a word? We don't deserve any explanations?" a grimace twisted his face when Tara just shrugged

" It's my life and my decisions" she simply stated

„ Bullshit!" he almost shouted irritated by her indifference " You're simply running away!"

Tara flinched hearing his angry voice.

„ Bobby" she said hoping to calm him "I don't understand what's your problem. You are appearing out of nowhere, shouting, you behave as if….." she didn't complete raising her hand to her mouth, her eyes became round from the surprise

Bobby gazed on her face intently only to suddenly bend his head and pressed her hungry lips to hers . One hand found the way to her waist, other sank in her hair holding her head.

Tara froze. Nobody has ever kissed her like that. Bobby seemed to be hungry for her mouth like he couldn't have enough of her.Like he wanted to consume her whole. In this kiss was everything , a graze, passion, fire.

_Wait! At one time he already kissed you and you felt the same thing, don't you remember how it ended?!_

Tara shake out from the blissful state and turned away her head stopping the kiss.

Bobby groaned. This kiss was the best thing he's experienced in his entire life except that it ended far too fast!

He opened his eyes.

"No Bobby" Tara said " No" she tried again to escape his embrace but this time he didn't allowed it securely tightening his arms around her.

"I love you" „ he confessed looking hesitantly at her face "I love you Sheila".

Tara swallowed her tears.

„ Today Bobby, today you love me but tomorrow, in a week or in a month you will tell me that kissing me make you aware that you love somebody else"

Bobby almost moaned hearing those words. The same words he had used a long time ago trying to convince himself that he and Tara weren't meant to be.

But still he didn't release her . Now when had her he didn't intend to lose her.Not now not ever.

"No Luv" he whispered kissing her blushed cheek " tomorrow I will take you on real date, to the best restaurant in town" he kissed the corner of her eye were tears were gathered "in a week I will ask you to move in with me" he kissed the tip of her nose "and in a month I will ask you to marry me" he promised looking straight into her eyes.

Their noses were almost touching each other and Tara felt his breath on her lips.

" This is forever Tara" he pledged „ if you want me with my entire baggage of mistakes and stupidity " he completed with undertone suddenly not sure about her reaction.

It was that uncertainty which caused Tara to get her voice back.

" I love you" „ she murmured right by his mouth before she kissed him.

Bobby felt tension leaving him and kissed her more firmly pouring into this kiss all of it. He burst out laughing and lifted her up.

Tara felt her feet dangling in the air.

Bobby held her in his arms so that their faces had been on the same level.

„ What about NY?" he asked

Tara smirked " I already thanked them for the offer and explained that my home is in Washington"

Bobby for a moment looked at her bemused and then burst out laughing twirling her around.

"I love you Sheila" he said putting her on the ground and grasping her hand "Let's go home. We have a date to plan!"

**SOOOOO??**

**PLEASE TELL ME:):):)**

**PRETTY PLEASE:)**


End file.
